Bagheera/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines spoken by Bagheera from Disney's The Jungle Book. Films ''The Jungle Book'' *"Many strange legends are told of these jungles of India, but none so strange as the story of a small boy named Mowgli. It all began when the silence of the jungle was broken by an unfamiliar sound. stopped at Baby Mowgli's boat It was a sound like one never heard before in this part of the jungle. looks the boat with Baby Mowgli It was a man-cub. Had I known how deeply I was to be involved, I would have obeyed my first impulse and walked away. turns back on the branch, and Baby Mowgli looks at him playfully This man-cub would have to have nourishment, and soon. It was many days' travel to the nearest man-village, and without a mother's care he would soon perish. Then it occurred to me. A family of wolves I knew had been blessed with a litter of cubs. wolf pups playing and their mother Raksha, Bagheera is looking at them from bushes, Bagheera with Baby Mowgli watches from the bushes as the family of wolves walk into their lair and puts the baby boy right before the entrance. He goes back into the bushes and waits, but nothing happens, so he carefully sneaks back over and pushes the basket with his paw. He rushes away again as the baby cries out in surprise. The wolves come out and look at Baby Mowgli, and Raksha smiles down at him I knew there'd be no problem with the mother, thanks to maternal instinct, but I wasn't so sure about Rama, the father. " *"10 times, the rains had come and gone. And I often stopped by to see how Mowgli the Man-cub, was getting along. He was a favorite with all the young wolf cubs of the pack." *"No Man-cub was ever happier. And yet.... I knew that someday he would have to go back to his own kind. Then, one night, the wolf pack elders met at Council Rock. Because Shere Khan, the tiger, had returned to their part of the jungle. This meeting was to change the Man-cub's entire future." *"Akela, perhaps I can be of help." *"I know of a Man Village where he'll be safe. Mowgli and I have taken many walks into this jungle together. I'm pretty sure that he'll go with me." *""Pawpaw".... Ha! Of all the silly gibberish." *"Oh, no, it’s Baloo! That shiftless, stupid jungle bum!" *"Mowgli, this time, we’re not going back. I’m taking you to a Man Village." *"Because Shere Khan has returned to this part of the jungle, and he has sworn to kill you." *"He hates men. And Shere Khan is not going to allow you to grow up to become a man----just another hunter with a gun." * "Nonsense. No one explains anything to Shere Khan." *"Now, that's enough! We'll spend the night here; things will look better in the morning." * sleeping "That's what I should do, but I'm not. Now, now, now please go to sleep, Man-cub!" *sleeping "Oh, now, look, there's no use arguing anymore. Now, no more talk till morning." *at Mowgli and Kaa "Huh? Oh, yes, he will-- realizes what is happening and fully wakes up Kaa?! KAA!!!! HOLD IT, KAA!!!!" * nervously "Now, look, Kaa, I was--" *"Please, Kaa...." *up "Uh, duh, wha--?" *smirks "So, you could look out for yourself, can you? smiles So, you wanna stay in the jungle, do ya?" *annoyed "D'oh! Now, for the last time.... and both half-smirks (on the right) and half-smiles (on the left) ....GO TO SLEEP!!!! pouts as he tries to get some sleep Man-cub, heh! Man-cub." *around as he hears Baloo yelling his name a mile away "Well, it's happened. Took a little longer than I thought, but it's happened." * "Mowgli? Mowgli?! All right, what happened? Where's Mowgli?" *"Oh, for the last time, what happened to Mowgli?" *"The Ancient Ruins. Oh, I hate to think about what will happen when he meets the King of theirs." *"You're going back to the Man Village right now!" *"Oh, yes, you are!" *"You're going if I have to drag you every step of the way!" *through his teeth "Let go, you...." *angrily "Oh, that does it! I've had it, Man-cub! For now on, you're on your own.... ALONE!!!!" *"Fire?! So, that's what that scoundrel's after." *"Will you quit that silly beat business and listen?! This will take brains, not brawn." *"Will you listen?!" *"Now, while you create a disturbance, I'll rescue Mowgli. Got that?" * "NOT YET, BALOO!!!!" *"Hold it. Hold it! I can explain, Hathi." *"Oh, yes, yes. Colonel Hathi. The Man-cub is with me. I'm taking him back to the Man Village." *"You have the word of Bagheera." *"Stop! Wait a minute! HAAAALLLLLTT!!!!" * "It was me, Colonel." *"Oh, Colonel, I'm sorry, but I need your help." *"But this is an emergency! I need you to find the man-cub!" *"The one I was taking to the Man Village!" *"No, no, you don't understand, Hathi! He's lost. He ran away." *"But Shere Khan the Tiger is sure to pick up the man-cub's trail." *"Mowgli, try to understand." *"You’ve got to be brave, like Baloo was." * "Now, now. I know how you feel. But you must remember, Mowgli: "Greater love hath no one than he who lays down his life for his friend." the panther speaks, Baloo opens his eyes. When great deeds are remembered in this jungle, one name will stand above all others: our friend, Baloo the Bear." *"The memory of Baloo’s sacrifice and bravery will forever be engraved on our saddened hearts." *"This spot where Baloo fell will always be a hallowed place in the jungle, for there lies one of nature’s noblest creatures." *"It’s best we leave now. Come along, man-cub." *Baloo still alive and explodes "WHY, YOU.... BIG.... FRAUD!!!! You, you-you-you four-flusher, you! I'm fed up...!" *"...and furthermore, Baloo, Mowgli seems to have man's ability to get into trouble, and your influence hasn't been exactly..." *"Pah! A disgraceful performance. Associating with those undesirable, scatterbrained apes. Huh. I hope he learned something from that experience." *"Oh, nonsense." *"Baloo! Over here. I like to have a word with you." * "Baloo, the Man-cub must go back to the Man Village. The jungle is not the place for him." *"Yes, just look at yourself! Look at that eye!" *"Frankly, you're a disreputable sight." *"D'oh! his throat Baloo, you can't adopt Mowgli as your son." *"Uh.... How can I put it?" *"Baloo, birds of a feather should flock together. You wouldn't marry a panther, would you?" *flustered "Baloo, y-y-you've got to be serious about—" *"Yes, like you did when the monkeys kidnapped him?" *"Not in the jungle! And another thing: Sooner or later, Mowgli will meet Shere Khan." *"He hates man with a vengenance. You know that! Because he fears man's gun and man's fire." *"And Shere Khan won't wait until he does. He'll get Mowgli while he's young and helpless. Just one swipe." *"Well, we do what's best for the boy." * "Good! Then make Mowgli go to the man-village." *"Well, that's just the point! As long as he remains with you, he's in danger! So, it's up to you." *"B-b-because he won't listen to me!" *"Then, think of what's best for Mowgli and not yourself." * "It's morning now. Go on, Baloo." *"Oh, it's the man-village." *"Ah, Baloo. Let him have a better look." *"Obviously." *encouragingly "No, go on, go on!" *"Ah, it was inevitable, Baloo. The boy couldn’t help himself. It was bound to happen. Mowgli is where he belongs now." *singing "Forget about your worries and your strife!" *"Oh no! It's Baloo, that shiftless, two bit, jungle bum." *"His name is Mowgli, and I'm taking him back to the man village." *"Oh? And just how do you think he will survive?" *"Oh? That shouldn't take too long." *"Pawpaw, ha! Of all the silly gibberish." * "And now what's happened?" *"Well, don't just stand there! Let's separate! We've got to find him." ''The Jungle Book 2'' *"This has to stop. You can't keep trying to take Mowgli from the man village. The boy's future lies with his own kind." *(sighs) "It's not safe for him in the jungle. You know Shere Khan is looking for Mowgli." *"Baloo, don't push your luck." *"You're not allowed to go near the VILLAGE!" *"That's it! Hathi, Plan B!" *"Haven't you heard: "Man is in the jungle"?" *"They're searching for Mowgli." *"I thought that perhaps that maybe you have seen the boy." *"Yes. I just wish I knew where he was!" *"D'oh! Enough games, Baloo! Now give me the boy!" *(sighs) "I know he's around here someone, and he can't hide forever." *"Hmm!" ''The Jungle Book (2016) Television ''Disney's The Jungle Cubs *Cut it out, you too. You're actin' like a couple o'wild animals. *men They're - as big as Hathi's father, and if they don't eat you, they end up wearing you. *So now let's exit? Category:Disney Heroes Quotes Category:Disney Quotes Category:Quotes Category:Lines Category:The Jungle Book Quotes